1. Field of the Disclosed and Claimed Inventive Concepts
The presently disclosed and claimed inventive concept(s) relates to an aqueous paint composition. Specifically, the aqueous paint composition comprises a neutralizing agent in an amount effective to neutralize the aqueous paint with low or zero volatile organic compounds (VOC) without any odor.
2. Background and Applicable Aspects of the Presently Disclosed and Claimed Inventive Concept(s)
Water based coating compositions generally are based on combinations of materials to achieve application and end coating properties. Coating components include binders, pigments, extenders, polymers, surfactants, coalescents, neutralizing agents, water etc. Pigments (e.g. titanium dioxide) and extenders (e.g. clays and calcium carbonate) are granular solids incorporated into the coating formulation to contribute hiding, color, toughness, texture, and other properties. The binder is a film-forming latex polymer (e.g. acrylic, styrene acrylic, vinyl acrylic vinyl acetate etc). As a liquid coating is applied and dried on a surface, this film-forming binder polymer serves to form a film (e.g. a dried coat) which bonds to the surface and also binds together all the non-volatile components of the paint including particularly any pigments and extenders present. The binder polymer imparts adhesion, gloss and is critical to durability, flexibility and toughness. Rheological polymers, dispersants, surfactants, foam control agents and coalescents are used to optimize the manufacturing process, “in-can stability,” application properties, surface wetting, ensure good flow and leveling etc. There are also a variety of other additives added to coating formulations, such as, foam control agents, stabilizers, emulsifiers, adhesion promoters, UV stabilizers and biocides.
Most paint formulations are basic. Neutralizing agents are typically added to the formulation to reach the desired pH, typically 8.5 to 9.5. Neutralizing agents that have mild odor, higher boiling points, and lower vapor pressure, i.e., less volatile, are preferred. It is preferable to use a neutralizing agent that does not add any volatile organic compounds (VOC) to the paint formulation. A commonly used neutralizing agent is 2-amino-2-methyl-1-propanol (AMP-95); however, AMP-95 has a noticeable odor and is a VOC. Ammonia is a potential non-VOC neutralizing agent, but it has a strong undesirable odor.